The Half-Brothers
by InuyashaSesshomaru
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha found Rin. She was being attacked, so he helped her. Sesshomaru is looking for Rin he smells her and Inuyasha. He gets mad and attacks Inuyasha. I am horrible at Summaries. Please Read! Rated T plus for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Half-Brothers: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sniffed the air trying to sort out the different smells; there it was! His head swiveled round to point northwards. He had been looking for Rin three days now; after that toad-headed idiot (Jaken) had lost her. He raced toward her scent which was growing stronger by the minute. He stopped abruptly; there it was again; he was sure of it. He snarled his eyes turning red as his d side started taking over. Inuyasha, his scent mixing with Rin's. If he dared hurt her…..Sesshomaru shook his head and took a deep breath. His head snapped up; blood! Rin's blood! His Rin scared, hurt, or worse. Growling he ran swiftly putting on more speed.

Inuyasha

He was tiring. Where were they all coming from? The mass of cursed demons seemed never ending. It had been almost two hours since they were attacked. He snarled in alarm; the demons were trying to separate him from the little human! What was her name? Rin? Yes, that was it. Rin. He roared and slashed at another demon, which had gotten to close, snarling in satisfaction as he saw it split to pieces. Raarrggghhhh! That spider demon had gotten him again, this time in the back leg. He was afraid to spare a look; his leg felt like it was torn to shreds! He heard a shrill cry; one of the demons had just scored a scratch on the little human's arm. Inuyasha's claws' were the last thing it saw. Who was the author of this attack? It seems as if his demon resources were endless. If only Sango and Miroku were here to help him; but they were on their honeymoon. Agghhh! His lack of concentration cost him some more wounds. One in particular was bothering him; his gut felt like it was being ripped apart!

Sesshomaru

He was almost there, he could sense it; he strained his eyes. A field up ahead! Roaring with the effort he put on more speed. Rin….

Inuyasha

He was faltering; there were way too many! The world started to spin. No! He shook his head. Too many. Too much blood lost.

Inuyasha started to black out.

How do you like it?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

O.K. I have been reading other stories and I noticed that they all write 'I do not own Inuyasha (and never will ). Well guess what! I own Inuyasha! O.K anyone that believes me seriously needs to go to the mental hospital :]. Anyways I want to give special thanks to Vendetta for being my first reviewer (Congratulations Vendetta!). Thank you so much I was starting to think that no one liked my story. :[ Whaaaa! Now 'sniff' I am crying! P.S Vendetta you should become a fanfiction member! (You are a guest. Right?) That would be really fantastic! So here it is Chapter 2 of 'The Half-Brothers.'

Chapter 2

Inuyasha's

"I wish I could just go to sleep. It is so soft here. It will only take a minute. Come on." Inuyasha shook his head, his human side wanted to just sleep. "No! Inuyasha wake up! You can't go to sleep. Think of the pup 'Rin'. Unfortunately his demon side wanted to keep on fighting "No! I want to go to sleep."

His Demon side sighed. "Inuyasha, come on you have to…..Wait! Are the demons lessening? Yes! Come on Inuyasha!" With renewed strength both demon and human side fought on in sync.

Sesshomaru's

Sesshomaru zoomed straight into the field and stopped on the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha was leaning over something the smell of Rin and her blood coming from him. With a snarl that was more like a roar he leaped onto his half-brother's back and tumbled to the ground with him. He felt with satisfaction, his claws sink into Inuyasha's flesh. He noticed in a vague sort of way that his half-brother was offering no resistance.

Everybody

Rin started crying. "Please Sesshomaru-sama. Inuyasha-sama helped me. I was being attacked by some bad, ugly demons and he fought them off. After that he took me to his home and fed me and he was taking me back to you when we were attacked again. So when you came he was already hurt badly and..."

"Wait!" Sesshomaru eyed his brother with distrust and then turned back to Rin. "Are you telling me that this bastar.. I mean my half-brother actually helped you?!"

Rin nodded tearfully, "Yes and now he is hurt." And she started to cry. Sesshomaru brow creased as he looked at his younger half-brother (I am getting so tired of writing that word! J). He lowered his voice and gently said, "Rin, go and get Jaken and tell him to bring everything here. We are going to camp right here tonight." Sesshomaru watched until Rin was out of sight and then turning back he looked down with mixed emotions at the half-demon. He had not noticed in his fury that his half-brother (Here we go again with that word) was wounded and now he had given him several wounds and one of his claws were embedded in Inuyasha's chest up to where the fingers started. With a sigh Sesshomaru picked up his half-brother (You know what? I am just going to write brother instead of half-brother. Hallelujah!) and carried him to a 'ahem' less bloody and carnage filled part of the field. Setting Inuyasha down he tried to ease his hand out; succeeding until he had reached about an inch or two from the tips of his claws; the curved and serrated edges preventing him from pulling them free. He snarled in frustration, "Just pull them out." Sesshomaru's head snapped up, to meet the dark black-violet eyes of his half-brot….(Oops! Kind of became a habit I guess. Correction.) of his brother. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, "You want me to pull them out." The sentence was more statement then question. Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back down, "You heard me. I should just die. Then you can mate, have pups to raise as heirs, and take the throne."

"So….. You are giving up."

"Yes!" snapped Inuyasha. "I'm sick and tired of being like this. A half-breed; made from my father's lust and stupid choice."

Sesshomaru just looked at his half-broth ("Bad girl! You are not supposed to use that word!" "Oh, you mean half-brot…" "Hey, what did I say?" "Oops sorry!" Correction.) at his brother. "Do you really hate being a half-breed? And I thought you loved your mother." Inuyasha snarled. "Of course I love my mother. And do you think I like being a half-breed? What do you think prince ice-nose?" This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to growl. "Do not refer to this Sesshomaru as 'ice-nose'."

"Whatever, frost-prince." Inuyasha retorted lying back and closing his eyes. Sesshomaru was about to give his brother (Yeah! I got it right this time!) a withering rejoinder when he noticed that his brother's breathing was getting shallow and ragged and that he had relapsed into unconsciousness. Sesshomaru felt alarm and something else he couldn't really explain race through his frame. "No! Inuyasha, you must stay awake. You will die if you don't. Inuyasha!" Suddenly Sesshomaru could not hear Inuyasha's breath.

PLEASE! PLEASE! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi! I do not own any Inuyasha Characters and I never will (Unless the sky turns green, pigs fly, and I won't be yelled at to stop hogging the computer. {Which will NEVER happen [I feel like a watched person. |Siblings| "Oh there she is on that computer again. Mom she is going on again!" |Mom| "Get off right now or else!" |Poor Me| "O.K.! I got the message! Please do not kill me!"] *Sigh* When will the Soviet Union come to an end?} Anyways you get the message right? [And my siblings may be annoying but they're not THAT bad.] I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Had enough? O.K I am going to cry. Be back in a few minutes to write.)

*WHAAA*

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000*Sniff*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

000000000000000000000000000*Kleenex*00000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000*Whaa*000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000*Sniff*000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000*Kleenex*00000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000*Whaa*000000000000000 0000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000*Sniff*0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

000000000000000000000000000*Kleenex*00000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000*Whaa*000000000000000 0000000000000

Ok I am *sniff* back

*Kleenex*

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru shook his brother, "Inuyasha! You have to wake up! Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" just then Rin, Ahn-Uhn, and a grumbling Jaken walked into the clearing. Rin ran forward, "Look Sesshomaru-sama! I got Jaken and Ahn-Uhn!" Sesshomaru smiled at her. **'How does this girl warm this Sesshomaru's heart?' **Sesshomaru sighed mentally. 'When will I get rid of your annoying sallies? His inner beast smirked. **'Not until you are dead. Oh I forgot even after you dead in your after life I will STILL be there. So that means NEVER! HaHaHaHa!' **Sesshomaru's inner beast tried to imitate 'I am the bad guy' laugh.'Ugh" Sesshomaru cut off his mental conversation to find Rin shaking his arm to get his attention. She pointed quite calmly, but tearfully, at the wounded half-demon. "I think Inuyasha-sama is going to die. Can you save him?" Sesshomaru turned quickly and employed all his efforts to try to save his little brother. He did not know why but he felt like he had to save him. "Jaken, get over here and help this Sesshomaru remove his hand from his half-broth.. I mean from the half-breed's chest." Jaken looked weirdly at his master. "My Lord why do you encumber yourself with this half-breed? Just pull out your hand and be done with it. The half-breed will surely die and it will save the trouble of having to kill him."

"Silence imp!" Snarled Sesshomaru, "Or I will use your worthless carcass to feed the birds." The toad-demon blanched and scurried over to Sesshomaru's side to help Sesshomaru carefully ease out his hand. "Start a fire imp and then bandage up this Sesshomaru's half-broth .. I mean the half-breed." The toad scuttled forward and did as Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru got up and left the camp. He wandered toward the sound of falling water until he got a small but beautiful waterfall. Here he leaned against a tree and thought. **'We almost called the half-breed our 'half-brother' twice.' **Sesshomaru sighed, 'Can you not leave me in peace for a few moments?' His beast, to Sesshomaru's surprise, did not smirk. **'Do we count the half-breed as our brother? If we do not then why did we help?' **'Silence! We only helped him because he aided Rin.'** 'And yet do we call him 'half-brother' for helping Rin? **'It was just a slip we have never done so and will never do so. Now cease these unnecessary words and do not bother my solitude' Sesshomaru's inner beast snarled. **'Very well, but heed these words. If we count the half-breed as our brother; then now is the time to move. For years we have hated the half-breed and the same for him but if we wish to reconcile we must do it NOW! If we lose this chance then it is probable we will never get another. So here is the question. Do we have any feelings for our brother?! I say 'Yes!' All demons inner beasts are more loyal to blood then the outer calmer demon; even blood tainted by humans.' **And Sesshomaru's inner beast withdrew leaving Sesshomaru with many uncomfortable questions running around in his head. He shook his head and pushed them to the back of his mind. But they persisted. Finally with a low growl he gave up and strode toward the camp site. When he neared he saw the light of a fire bouncing of the trees and striding into the camp he found Rin curled up under Ahn-Uhn's wings, Jaken was also asleep muttering to himself at the base of a tree, and Inuyasha was lying on his side shivering violently. Sesshomaru silently walked up to him. "Inuyasha?" He asked. Sure that his brother was asleep. To his surprise Inuyasha groaned quietly in answer. "Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling the shiver, which had run through him when Inuyasha had stopped breathing for a second, return. Inuyasha grunted again, "I'm fine." he barely whispered. Shivering again proving him a liar. "Why are you helping me?" Sesshomaru just took off his pelt and spread it over his brother and then he sat with his back to a tree. "You helped Rin. Is it not obvious?" Inuyasha snorted weakly. "You wouldn't be like this just because I helped the little girl." Sesshomaru cocked his head, "Then why do you think I am doing this?" Inuyasha stared at his older brother. "Shall I answer for you?" Sesshomaru asked. Receiving no answer he went on. "What do you think is the reason? You are right. I could just have bandaged you up and left you in some wretched village that do not hate hanyou'. But I chose to keep you in my camp. Do you know why?" Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered. "Because you are my…"

O.K! Is that a Cliffhanger? I don't know but my mom is telling me to come down and she is getting slightly mad. (For real this time.)

So anyways. PM (Private Message) me. I want some suggestions on what to do with this story. The one I like best is going in!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey! I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters connected with it/him. So satisfied? Wahhh!

O.K! Thank you list. Thanks for following me Blood87 and also thanks for putting me on your favorite story list CocaCamper. Also 4FireKing said I was a cool author. Even though I do not see what makes me a cool author I appreciate the compliment and it goes right back to the giver.

And Vendetta (the guest) I am sorry but I don't think I am ready to put the two half-brothers together yet. But thanks for the hint. I'll try to use any other ones you will give me (if you do). J) Thank you also so to Inuyasha Fav.

Now Chapter 4 of 'The Half-Brothers'

"My Lord! Watch out!" Sesshomaru dodged through pure instinct to the right. *Thunk* He barely glanced down at the lethal knife, now embedded in the trunk of the very tree he was leaning against. He straightened up from is crouch and surveyed the area. Ten large and swarthy demons had invaded the camp. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. So that was the reason; they had pulled in their aura and masked it with so much power that even a powerful demon like him would have been unable to sense them approaching. Jaken was cowering near the ground, but to his credit he was in, a way, trying to protect Rin, who thankfully was still asleep under Ahn-Uhn's wings. "Why do you disturb this Sesshomaru's camping site?" The leader of the invading demons, a large and ugly lizard demon, laughed (or rather snorted). All the other demons laughed following his lead; suddenly the lizard stopped laughing. The other demons stopped at once but one unlucky one didn't stop in time and an awkward 'hee-hee' got out. All the other ones looked at him and he melted under their gaze; the leader ignored him, he would take care of him later, "It seems your camp is on **our **land." Sesshomaru stared at him coldly, "This Sesshomaru does not remember that **any **of this land was owned." The lizard laughed, "Then you must be losing your memory; getting a bit long in the tooth, eh Sesshomaru?" Once again the other demons followed their leader's lead and laughed. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, "At least I haven't forgotten how to kill." he suddenly exclaimed while swiping off the nearest demon's head. The lizard growled and said, "Get him boys! (A/N: Do demons call each other boys?)" But instead of pointing toward Sesshomaru he swung around and pointed past Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked surprised, he was now very drowsy, weak, and faint because of the loss of blood and the pain of his wounds, but he struggled to get up; failing he stopped struggling and stared stoically at the oncoming demons. Suddenly Sesshomaru was in front of him growling and snarling at any who got to near. "Why are you not protecting your own pack and helping me instead." Gasped out Inuyasha; Sesshomaru did not take his eyes off of the circling demons, "Ahn-Uhn can breathe fire and Jaken if need be can get on her/him and with Rin fly away." Inuyasha creased his brow, "Yet you could be protecting them right now and not me." Sesshomaru snarled, "And yet I chose you, so shut-up and let me fight!" Inuyasha was silent and the only sound was his ragged breathing but that to went quiet after a few seconds and there was no sound. Sesshomaru could not risk a backward look. "Inuyasha are you awake?" With no answer Sesshomaru became increasingly anxious. "Inuyasha answer me if you can. Are you awake? Inuyasha!" His brother probably needed medical help and these stupid demons were stopping Sesshomaru from applying it. He would have to get rid of it. "Inuyasha hold on I'll help you in a moment, just hold on."


	5. Author's Note

OKAY!

SO SORRY FOR THE **LATE** update. My mom is NOT letting me on the computer.

I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY!

(So Sorry)

I will be uploading VERY Slow! BUT I have two or three more ideas for NEW stories!

AGAIN I am so sorry my next update may be next week or (HOPEFULLY) this week.

Sorry!

Thanks for being patient!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own ANY Inuyasha characters {I wish I could. :(}

Hey Nickyta! I'm sorry but this isn't really a Kagome fiction. Your grammar and spelling is slightly shaky but I can understand you. So don't worry! :)

Sesshomaru finished off the last of the demons with a swipe of his poisoned claws, they hadn't been that hard to defeat, he shook of some of the excess blood on his nails. He sniffed, "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru raced over and knelt by his brother's side. "Can you hear me? Inuyasha?!" suddenly Inuyasha opened his eyes, "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru exclaimed unable to hide his relief. "Wow!" Inuyasha coughed weakly, "My name all of a sudden got popular. Got a little scared **big brother**?"

Don't EVER trick me like that again!" Sesshomaru snapped out. "Well you told me to shut up; so I did!"

"You KNOW What I meant!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to...this is stupid, so shut up and stay still!" Inuyasha closed his eyes, "I am feeling a bit tired, but I will be fine in a few minutes. Just let me rest for a while….. ZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Sesshomaru shook his head and settled down next to his brother. At the beginning of the fight he had told Jaken to take Ahn-Uhn and Rin to the castle. Inuyasha would not be able to move for a few days; so he would wait for a while. After spreading his over both of them, he dropped off to sleep ; leaving an 'eye' open to look out for danger.

"Good night…. Brother."

So sorry for the late update and then it is also kind of short. My mom will not let me on the computer!

PLEASE Review!


	7. Author's NoteQuestion (2)

Hi guys! Its InuyahsaSesshomaru (again).

I just wanted to ask you. Should I end this story or keep on going. If you like you can talk to me about taking the story

(If anyone wants this crappy story) and finishing it. But you have to send me a short preview of what you are going to do to my baby (the story :))

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

I do not own any Inuyasha characters (But I do own this story. SO people who want to steal it better be VERY careful! *Grabs gun and looks around fiercely*)

A five days later (Time skip. PLEASE FORGIVE ME)

Sesshomaru walked into camp with a boar over his shoulder; his brother was nowhere in sight. Sighing Sesshomaru dropped his catch by the fireplace and proceeded to look around. As he neared a tree he heard a slight rustling and immediately leaped back; but even with his yokai speed he was a bit too slow and his younger brother and he came crashing to the earth. Inuyasha was up immediately and dancing all over the place, "You didn't hear, see, sense, or smell me, right? Right? Hmm? You were to slow! Right?" and Inuyasha proceeded to dance around and sing with a sing song tone, "You were to slo-ow! You were to slo-ow!" Sesshomaru shook his head and chopped up the boar, "Come little brother! It's time to eat." Immediately Inuyasha stopped dancing and plopped down next to Sesshomaru. While stuffing his mouth he asked, "But you didn't sense me, right?" Sesshomaru smiled (a REAL smile! YEAH!) and nodded in agreement, "Yes, little brother. I did not sense your aura. But I did hear you and a second later I could have smelt you too." Inuyasha pouted but kept on stuffing his mouth, until he was satisfied. Then he was up again and frisking around, "Can we go somewhere?" he begged, "I'm all healed now and I want to do something." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "It seems to me that you are using all your energy by jumping around. If you have more energy than that; how am I supposed to keep you in a castle?" Inuyasha's eyes lit up, "You mean we can go to your castle now?" Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and started to pack up the camp. Inuyasha tried to help but he could hardly do one thing before he was up and frolicking away. Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled. "Come let us go!" Inuyasha jumped around while Sesshomaru walked calmly. Rushing back and forth Inuyasha ran ahead and sometimes lagged behind. Sesshomaru once again shook his head and called, "If we are not able to reach the castle by sundown, than I will postpone going to it until two days later." After this threat Inuyasha settled down and walked sedately by Sesshomaru. But his tongue went fast; asking question after question about the castle. Sesshomaru walked on occasionally answering. Slowly the castle came into view and Inuyasha fell silent. Sesshomaru walked up to the open gate, guarded by many demon soldiers, and slowly he let a smile creep over his face. Turning he looked at Inuyasha,

"Welcome home… Brother"

Yeah! I am done! I'm so sorry to those that wanted a long chapter to finish up. But I was kind of bored of this story (No doubt you guys were too) ANYWAYS.

I AM DONE!

YEAH!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
